


Your Other Lance

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and dimitri is a sweet man who doesn't understand sexual innuendo, but then I wrote it, byleth is super horny, minsunderstandings, sexual innuendo, she wants to see that blaiddick, so here you go, this totally started as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: Dimitri notices Byleth is acting strange during a strategy meeting and asks her if there is anything he could do to help. Her request is an odd one, to say the least.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	Your Other Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so full disclosure, this started off as a joke about Byleth asking Dimitri to do advanced training with her in lances, meaning it as innuendo. But then I wrote it. It's not meant to be taken seriously and is just here for a laugh.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @QueenofThisDick.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Dimitri's day began as it always did.

He woke before sunrise and went for a ride. Something about that time when the whole world was cloaked in shades of blue and the sun had yet to burn off the morning fog brought him a sense of calm. Plus, he liked being with the horses. They were one of the few animals he didn't fear hurting. That he felt he could handle and not cause harm. When he got back to Garreg Mach, he did his morning training. Those months when he was deep in his melancholy and anger, he hadn't been training as much as he should and lost some strength. Now he was doing two-sometimes three-training sessions to get back to where he was. He was already seeing some good progress, his body becoming capable of things he hadn’t been at his lowest. But he needed to work harder, become stronger so he could defend his home. 

He had a bath, which was much needed after the intensity of his training session, then headed to the dining hall.

Usually, Dimitri took his meals in his room, or in the war room at Dedue's urging because he had forgotten again due to workload. He had been trying to be mindful of that and chose to eat with Sylvain that day. Their breakfast was hearty, thick-cut bacon, eggs, fried potatoes, sauteed mushrooms, and a thick slice of bread with freshly churned butter. Sylvain was going on about how delicious the bacon was; Dimitri had to take his word on that.

Then, it was time for strategy meetings with Byleth and Gilbert. Claude had sent word from Derdriu about the Alliance requiring aid from the Kingdom to stave off Imperial forces. It sounded dire, and they  _ would _ lend their support. Still, Dimitri wanted to make sure everything was planned. Edelgard was crafty and clever, and she would know that Claude had called for Kingdom reinforcements. Despite the upset at Grondor Field, Dimitri was determined to aid the Alliance and attempt to make Claude an ally in the fight against Edelgard. So, his plan had to be flawless.

Normally during these meetings, Byleth was a welcome presence, offering insightful battle strategies. She proved to be a skilled tactician in addition to a talented professor, so receiving her insight had become something of a necessity over the last couple of months. And if she couldn't provide that, she was a great springboard for  _ him _ to bounce ideas off and figure out a plan with a little assistance. When Byleth was present, planning got done, and it got done well.

But today, she had a faraway look in her eyes, and her complexion had gone redder than its usual tone. Was she unwell? Perhaps a visit to Manuela was in order. Couldn't have the Commander of his army fall under the weather.

Strategy talk continued, still mostly him and Gilbert moving tokens around the tactical map or talking about potential routes to take in order to arrive at Derdriu. Or what sort of forces they expected Edelgard to send. Dimitri looked to Byleth, who had her chin rested in her hand and a fixed gaze on him. 

"Is there anything you would wish to contribute, Professor?" he asked, wanting whatever input she had; her approval always made him feel validated that the choice he made was the right one.

"What? Oh, no. No. You're doing a fantastic job. Just... _ fantastic."  _ She shot him a rare smile. 

"Are you unwell, then? You are rather flushed. Perhaps we should cut this meeting short so you can see Manuela about it?" He raked a hand through his hair, prepared to do whatever necessary to make sure she was healthy for travel. 

"I'm fine, Dimitri," Byleth said, biting her bottom lip and maintaining eye contact with him. She fidgeted a bit, crossing and uncrossing her legs, arching her back a little. Restlessness, perhaps. She  _ had _ been trapped inside for several hours, talking strategy.

Gilbert was eventually the one to call the meeting, having other things that required more pressing attention from him than this. They were more than welcome to continue without him, and he could be briefed at a later time on whatever they had concluded. Dimitri  _ would _ have continued, if not for Byleth’s condition. 

After Gilbert left, Dimitri turned to Byleth, who was back to watching him again. One of her fingers was trailing along her bottom lip. “Professor, are you sure you are not unwell? You are rather flushed, and you have been behaving in a manner so unlike yourself. I would feel better if we consulted Manuela about this; your health is important.”

Byleth shook her head. “I don’t think Manuela can do anything. You might be able to help me, though.” She had risen from her chair and walked over to where he had been standing. Byleth was close enough to where he could feel the heat coming off her body.

“Anything, Professor.” 

She cast her eyes down to the ground. Byleth bit her lip and looked up at him, a shy sort of smile that betrayed her typical stony expression tugging at the corners of her mouth. “ _ Anything?” _

“Of course. If there is some way I could assist you, it would be my pleasure.”

Byleth hesitated.

“Then...ah...can I see your...your  _ Areadbhar _ ?”

Dimitri’s brows knit together in confusion. Areadbhar? She had seen it before. Countless times. He didn’t understand how seeing his weapon would help with her affliction, nor why she felt it was necessary to ask him permission when she had clearance to go to the weaponry and see it whenever she wanted. Still, she had asked for a reason, and if she felt it would be of assistance with her strange condition, he would comply. “Of course, Professor. We can head to the weaponry now and you can look at it there if you would like.”

“The weap--nevermind. I think I will go back to my room. Thank you, Dimitri.”

* * *

After the meeting, Dimitri met with Sylvain once more and asked him for a spar. Byleth’s question about seeing Areadbhar was still weighing heavily on him, and he wanted some insight. Not that Sylvain was necessarily the best person to ask, but he  _ did _ know more about women, so perhaps he knew of something that she could have been experiencing that Dimitri did not.

They outfitted themselves in padded training vests and pants, then took up training spears. 

“Can I ask you a question, Sylvain?” Dimitri asked, parrying a weak attack.

“It’s not like you to be this chatty during sparring sessions, but sure.”

Dimitri performed a sweeping attack, driving Sylvain towards the edge of the sandpit. Sylvain was quick to return with a jabbing maneuver, which Dimtri dodged. “The Professor was acting oddly today,” a reverse maneuver, “she was incredibly flushed and was having a hard time focusing,” Sylvain counter thrust, “I offered to escort her to the infirmary to see Manuela,” Sylvain blocked a blow from Dimitri with the shaft of his lance, “but she said that the only thing that could help her was going to see Areadbhar with me.”

Sylvain stopped all attacks. He dropped his lance to the ground and began laughing. His laughter had grown so raucous and plentiful that he ended up doubled over, clutching his side. 

“What’s so funny?”

Composing himself, Sylvain walked over to Dimitri and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Oh Dimitri, you innocent man. She meant she wanted to see your dick.”


End file.
